noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 413
|image = 413.JPG |Release Date = 04 July 2016 |Chapter = 413 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 412 |Next Chapter = Chapter 414}}Kentas is seen kneeling before Maduke sitting on his throne, handcuffed. He is surrounded by Lunark and other werewolves present under Maduke's order to witness his fate. Maduke expresses his disappointment of Kentas and accuses him of treason. Kentas makes a futile attempt to explain his actions, only to be logically refuted by Maduke who saw through Kentas. He is left confused, for he has existed pridefully for his clan and maintained his dignity as a werewolf warrior all his life only to be branded traitor. Kentas then suddenly lashes out at Lunark, accusing her of selling him out. Gayare intervenes to restrain Kentas, knocking him unconscious. Maduke orders Gayare to take away Kentas. Lunark is confused at Kentas' accusation. Maduke speaks to Lunark that he thought she co-conspired with Kentas against the clan, but he had been wrong. Then the realization hits her: Kentas acted out at Lunark in order to free her from Maduke's suspicion. In a flashback, Kentas and Lunark were debating what to do with their discoveries of the lab holding Garda in it. Although Lunark was initially hesitant to express her disapproval of fellow werewolves being used as guinea pigs to their lord, both are convinced that what Maduke is doing to their kinsmen is wrong. Lunark proposed that they both go to Maduke and tell him of their discoveries but Kentas declined that idea and suggested only he would go and tell him as both do not need to suffer Maduke's wrath. Besides, Kentas stated he does not know what consequence would his decision and action put him into: he could be in serious trouble for his actions. When that happens, Kentas wants there to be at least one member in the clan to realize that their clan is going down the wrong path. Fast forward to present, Lunark asks Maduke what he would do with Kentas. Maduke delivers his verdict: Kentas is to be experimented on, much to Lunark's shock. Back in Korea, Tao (in Frankenstein's residence), Takeo and Frankenstein (who is out in the field) are surveying the aftermath of the werewolf battle must have been taken. Tao then finds a picture of M-21 encountering Kentas, sends it to Frankenstein and Takeo. Tao analyzes that they didn't seem hostile to each other, although he can't be sure what happened in the end. But the picture is most likely a testament to the current situation. Tao further deduces that although M-21 fought against one, there were more than one present in the battle field. In the Union, only elders can possess these kind of powers but Tao suspects that they are unlikely the culprit; Tao then concludes that there has to be werewolves involved. Frankenstein, clearly irritated, informs his master Raizel that he would contact Muzaka. Although Tao is hesitant at that idea, Frankenstein states that there is no other way. At least a werewolf Muzaka knows well, is involved, and Frankenstein intends to exploit that to his advantage. Category:Chapters